Only Human
by Targaryen Breaker
Summary: Amélie was the perfect agent who did as told and asked no questions. Though she soon breaks from Talon's spell hoping to discover just who she really is.


**Author's Note:**

Just a quick thank you to those who stumble across this and gave it a read. As of right now I'm completely unsure as to where to go with this, but I'm a quick thinker. Ha, so just bear with me and I promise this will be good regardless!

*~*

 **Introduction**

It was that time of year again.

The time where people dedicated their days into spending moments with loved and cherished ones. A time that was meant for families and couples, celebrations and joyous merrymaking. It was supposed to be jovial and carefree, a break to envelope those to feel like there wasn't a care in the world.

However there were those unfortunate to experience such an occasion. Those without families, loved ones and friends, alone and desolate. No gift giving or shared kisses and laughter, just quiet days to deal with what remained in tact of themselves.

A pair of black leather boots padded softly in the snow filled concrete, maneuvering gracefully and soundlessly through obstacles. The petite form of the owner had purpose, topaz eyes gazing forward lazily, patient. Couples and families had walked past, none taking note of her azure skin as they were too engrossed in themselves. Their laughter and joy filled the air, so infectious and light-hearted to those surrounding them.

Yes, it was that time of year again and the pitiful soul could not stand it.

Still they walked, snow gently caressing the chilled cheeks flushed with an indigo tint. Dusting the deep sea of blue streams of hair that swayed with fluid movement of pure purpose. As they approached their destination the crowd and the warm smells that lofted into the air grew sparse. No one save for the grieving would dare enter where they wandered.

The concrete faded into frozen grass that was coated in the white fluff of snow and then they stopped. Cold, topaz eyes stared down upon the large, flat inscribed headstone that set beside so many others.

" _Bonjour, Gerard Mon amour_."

A feminine, sultry voice whispered the greeting from indigo lips that curled downward in a frown of sorts. The woman had bent down and placed a single rose atop the burial grounds of the lost one. The deep red and luscious green stood out oddly in contrast to the brilliant white of snow, but it seemed to have belonged there.

"Such a dreary day…"she drawled, looking up to the grey and overcast sky that blanketed the world around her. Her eyes shifted back to the stone, emoting something akin to sorrow and confusion.

"I knew once of days where I felt nothing but warmth, with you by my side...Though now I feel...vide."

Empty, hollow, void of anything.

"I should feel sorry that I was the one to take you away from this world."

A sigh escaped those ample lips of hers, the frown twisting into shape once more. Though she couldn't feel or understand why, the woman left of being the shell of what she once was. Even as she stared down upon the grave reminiscing, the void within her drained every connection of emotion.

 _Small stolen kisses against rough lips when no one was looking._

Long and warm embraces by the fire of her manor before he left on his mission.

The glances he would sneak her way when he thought she wasn't looking.

Small fights and angry words when she grew frustrated and longing for him to spend more time at home.

All the warmth he had filled her life with, replaced by the ice Talon had wanted her to have. And it cost her something she could never bring back, leaving her to be a damaged, broken soul.

The only thing that had made her feel anything was the thrill of hunting. Talon had made sure the woman craved death, offering her sacrifices that were necessary to the plan.

The way one would run, terrified of the huntress, their breaths panicked and pulse throbbing. How ones eyes would bulge in fear as they were caught in the Widow's web, their voices strangled and broken as they begged for mercy…

To those who put up a challenge she prolonged the chase, revelling in the anticipation. Her heart would pound against her ribcage, reminding her just how alive she was...

A shiver ran through her at the very thought, a small white cloud having exhaled into the air in bliss.

"Widow…"

A husky and grovelled voice had pulled her back to the dreary reality, the woman tilting her head to the source. She was met with a man she had become very familiar with over the years though not in the sense of the man buried beneath.

He was garbed in the black trench coat she'd seen him always in, the hood pulled taunt over the owl etched mask. Behind it he bore his scars and his battles, hiding behind it, hoping to bury the burdens of his past.

"Reaper…" she responded with a subtle nod of acknowledgement. "I thought you had gone home for the... holidays."

As humorous and ironic as it was, Talon had sent its operatives on a break to enjoy the day off Christmas. Yes it was that time of year again.

"There's no use in bothering with such a trivial matter anymore." He said, his tone rather bored. His masked face had shifted to that of behind her, analyzing the scene before returning to his petite partner.

"You come here every year. Why?"

She hadn't prepared for the question but it was one she had asked herself often. And one she could not answer no matter how much she thought of it.

"I don't know." She replied simply. Her answer had earned her a tilt of a head and silence, as if he were trying to figure it out himself.

"I am pulled to this as you are pulled to going home."The woman quickly supplied, thing to fulfil his prying mind. "But beyond that, I don't know why I come to the side of someone I barely remember."

"As do I when I feel the urge to go home…"

His response left her puzzled, her brows furrowing together as she looked to him with and unwavering gaze. She could not see what emotion he bore behind that mask of his and his tone was the same deep baritone rumble.

"I suppose we are only human."

To this her features had relaxed slightly, her lips less severe and eyes less critical and judgemental. It was a rare moment when the two come to such a personal level. Both having been silenced by their past and binded by what Talon held against them, it left no room for weakness.

"To which one day I hope to come to that understanding." She said, returning back to her stare of the headstone.

"I will pretend I did not hear you say such a thing."

Talon. They had such a vice like control on her that they were fearful of her breaking their spell. Any indication of going against their plan would result in days of testing and experiments. As to why he would turn a blind eye, was beyond her.

"Ah…" she murmured, feeling the man shift next to her. Those yellow gems of hers glanced at him in curiosity if that, noting his head had been bent in almost a bow.

They stayed like that for a few passing moments, standing in front of the former Overwatch soldiers grave, silenced. The snow had begun to fall heavily so, providing a fresh blanket to settle upon the world. It was almost peaceful, if she dared to say, but she couldn't remember what that was like.

"Come, we were summoned for a briefing." He told her, breaking the spell winter had casted onto them.

She could only nod, her fingertips resting on the sparkling granite for just a second more before she turned on her heel to follow her partner.

Yes. It was that time of year again where those dedic their hours to their cherished and loved ones. A time that was meant for families and couples, celebrations and joyous merrymaking.

Though for one it was the time of year again where she whispered the words.

"Au revoir, Gerard, Mon amour."

 _Goodbye_

**

 **So kinda a slow and relaxed start, inspired by the holidays of course. I made the resolution to be more productive and creative so hopefully this is a good start!**

 **I'll definitely be making this a WidowReaper story, but it'll take some time and encouragement.**

 **Until then, tell me what you think and oh...Stay Classy ya'll.**


End file.
